


and with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

by linafilin



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Existential Crisis, Getting Together, M/M, Regretful Troye, Songfic, Touching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linafilin/pseuds/linafilin
Summary: Первый. Jaspar: Прикосновения, которым нет конца и края, и Джо в полном замешательстве от того, насколько прочно Каспар вошёл в его жизнь со своими обьятиями, громким голосом и нежными касаниями. Второй. Troyler: Когда Трой понимает, что он натворил, ему начинает казаться, что уже поздно что-либо менять.Третий. Phan:— Ты должен заставить меня хотеть себя рядом. — Я найду способ, — говорит Фил и сжимает плечо Дэна. — Ты не будешь в этом один.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Три мини, три истории рода getting together, и это три моих любимых (не)канона.  
> /господи, не говорите, что это не канон, я буду плакать и ругаться нецензурно/  
> Я просто люблю этих ребят, ладно?  
> Я не знаю, как можно их не любить.
> 
> Первый: Джаспар.  
> Второй: Тройлер.  
> Третий: Фэн.
> 
> По сути могут читаться отдельно и независимо друг от друга, но второй и третий имеют свои пасхалки и спойлеры к предыдущим.
> 
> Название — строка из песни Ed Sheeran – Kiss Me, переводится как «И с этим чувством я забываюсь, сейчас я влюблён».  
> Полный текст и перевод здесь: http://goo.gl/rf2Kkq  
> Текст особо не влияет на рассказы, разве что своим общим настроением, к каждой части есть свой саундтрек в отдельности.

Troye Sivan – Touch 

  
  
Никто из них не уверен, когда всё это началось.  
  
Когда прикосновения стали настолько привычными, что без них было даже как-то непривычно, как-то _совсем не так_ , и когда понятие личного пространства стёрлось под безмерным количеством всех этих касаний, которые, казалось, не имеют конца, не имеют никакого основания и необходимости.  
  
Но всё же это было то, что нужно.  
  
У Каспара нет никаких проблем — он подходит и обнимает, он подходит и берёт за руку, он подходит и прижимается всем своим долговязым телом к худощавому невысокому Джо (так плотно, что тому иногда кажется, что его друг пытается спаять их воедино).  
  
И Джо, в общем-то, не против.  
  
Джо совсем не против, когда тёплый Каспар обнимает его, когда зимой у него мёрзнут руки, тот привык брать их в свои и просто крепко держать, едва заметно поглаживая большим пальцами костяшки тонких ладоней.  
  
Джо вовсе не протестует, когда Каспар в шутку опрокидывает его на кровать, возможно, потому что это и правда забавно и весело, это так, как ему хотелось бы, чтобы было всегда.  
  
Потому что иногда внизу его живота собираются миллиарды мельчайших узелков, которые вынуждают чувствовать в десять тысяч раз сильнее, потому что это же ведь Каспар — большой и немного нелепый, такой забавный и очень домашний, и его светлая улыбка, и его добрый взгляд, и его такой привычный акцент, который совсем не становится менее заметным со временем, и он кажется чем-то неземным, кем-то, кого сложно понять, будто это изначально позволено только горстке избранных.  
  
И Джо рад, что он один из таких.  
  
Это его Каспар, его лучший друг.  
  
Поэтому, когда это всё происходит снова — Каспар приходит к нему в номер и говорит, что останется спать у него, потому что Оли — тот ещё засранец, умудрившийся чем-то испортить ему настроение, — Джо не придаёт этому никакого значения. Нет ничего необычного в том, что Каспар сбегает от Оли к Джо, потому что тот уже проделывал такое раньше, потому что на следующий же день оказывалось, что ничего серьёзного не произошло.  
  
  
Джо пожимает плечами, отходит от двери и пропускает Каспара в номер, тот заходит внутрь, и Джо закрывает дверь на ключ.  
  
Они идут к кровати, Джо сдвигается влево, Каспар укладывается справа, и Джо выключает свой ночник.  
  
В комнате темно и очень тихо, Джо лежит и думает о том, как поздно сейчас и как рано им завтра вставать, когда чувствует, что Каспар сдвигается к нему — медленно, осторожно, будто опасаясь спугнуть, он протягивает свою руку и легко проводит кончиками пальцев по сгибу локтя Джо и по его запястью, потом он пододвигается ещё ближе и перекидывает левую руку через Джо, и тот в замешательстве думает о том, что Каспар, видимо, перевернулся на живот.  
  
Джо чувствует вес чужой руки на себе, чувствует тепло, исходящее от лежащего рядом Каспара, он не шевелится, когда Каспар быстро поворачивается набок, продолжая прижимать к себе Джо рукой, и, забросив ногу тому на бедро, плотно прижимается к другу.  
  
И, что самое странное, это не кажется чем-то странным.  
  
Это так, будто сейчас, будучи за тысячу миль от дома, он снова оказался в их старой квартире.  
  
Джо поворачивается спиной к Каспару, прижимаясь к нему поясницей, закрывает глаза и засыпает, думая о том, что всё это должно означать, чёрт возьми.  


///

  
Наутро они никак это не обсуждают, они просто просыпаются, Джо первый, Каспар вслед за ним, спустя всего пару минут, они лежат тихонько, пока окончательно не придут в себя, потом Каспар разжимает объятия (Джо сразу же чувствует холод, ползущий по спине) и выползает из кровати, сонно потягиваясь и зевая. Он говорит Джо:  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
А потом уходит в соседний номер к Оли, чтобы умыться, одеться и отправиться на завтрак в ресторанчик при отеле.  
  
А на следующую ночь ситуация повторяется.  


\\\\\

  
Спустя шесть дней Каспар спит в своём номере всего один раз.  


///

  
Вечером седьмого дня Оли начинает хихикать и говорить, что, возможно, им стоит поменяться номерами, раз Каспар не может уснуть без Джо. Потом он внимательно смотрит на двух застывших парней и говорит:  
  
— А, может, и нет.  
  
Оли делает паузу, одёргивает вниз красную футболку и добавляет:  
  
— Может, Каспару просто стоит переехать к тебе.  
  
Джо думает о том, что, скорее всего, Оли прав, но ничего не говорит.  
  
Ему не хочется делать всё настолько очевидно кричащим.  


\\\\\

  
Джо слышит стук в дверь и в последнюю ночь — Каспар по-прежнему формально живёт по соседству, но каждую практически ночь сбегает к Джо, прижимается к нему во сне и носом утыкается в затылок.  
  
Джо открывает дверь и пропускает Каспара без всяких слов, он заходит в спальню и ложится на кровать слева, Каспар — справа.  
  
Они сразу же прижимаются друг к другу, как ложки в наборе, идеально совпадая всеми впадинами и выпуклостями, и тогда Джо впервые чувствует то, чего обычно нет.  
  
Ему кажется, что он немного задыхается, когда Каспар невероятно ласково и отчасти отчаянно прижимается тёплыми губами к его затылку.  
  
Джо думает о том, что это далеко за гранью платонического, он думает, что это должно было бы его испугать, но этого нет, он по-прежнему чувствует только тепло и искреннюю привязанность, когда Каспар влажными поцелуями спускается вниз по его уязвимой шее, Джо кажется, что утром он обнаружит на нежной коже засосы, но ему думается, что в этом нет ничего страшного, и в этот момент он пугается.  
  
Это _не_ нормально, ведь так?  
  
Такого быть не может, думает он, когда поворачивается к Каспару лицом, когда встречается с его горячечным взглядом и когда легко касается рукой его лица.  
  
Он тянется вперёд и прижимается губами к его закрытым в тот же миг векам, к его скулам и ниже — он практически целует его в губы, дрейфуя в состоянии эйфории и полусна.  
  
Джо кажется, что он слышит едва слышный вздох-тире-стон, когда, наконец, прижимается губами к губам Каспара.  
  
Ему думается, что не может быть ничего более прекрасного, чем Каспар, чуть заметно дрожащий под его губами и всё так же крепко прижимающийся к нему всем телом.  
  
Этой ночью они не заходят дальше поцелуев и неразрывных объятий, и Джо не хочет думать о том, что будет завтра, потому что эта ночь — это лучшее, что случалось с ними за всю их жизнь.  


///

  
Наутро Джо просыпается непривычно один, он подходит к зеркалу в ванной и считает засосы: два на шее и штуки четыре у ключиц, он умывается холодной водой и разочарованно выдыхает.  
  
Если Каспар не хочет это обсуждать сейчас, Джо подождёт до их приезда домой.  


\\\\\

  
В аэропорту Каспар ведёт себя так, будто ничего не произошло, он всё такой же дружелюбный и предельно ласковый, он подшучивает над усталым видом Джо, на что тот мстительно говорит:  
  
— Ты пинался всю ночь.  
  
Каспар щурится, смеётся заливисто и отвечает:  
  
— Ты лжёшь, понятно?  
  
Джо закатывает глаза и наклоняется к своему чемодану, чтоб проверить все застёжки, он слышит, как Оли переговаривается о чём-то с Каспаром и немного злится от того, что не понимает, какую игру затеял Каспар.  


///

  
Этой ночью спит дома один, он ворочается и не может уснуть до четырёх часов утра, он думает о том, что ненавидит то, как Каспар приучил его к себе, и Джо решает завтра пойти к нему и выяснить всё, наконец.  


\\\\\

  
Джо приходит к Каспару на следующий день, вечером.  
  
Каспар открывает ему дверь и пропускает внутрь, Джо разувается и уверенным шагом идёт в спальню Каспара, стаскивая по пути толстовку и футболку, открывая вид на алеющие засосы.  
  
Джо снимает джинсы, сдёргивает с кровати покрывало и ложится слева.  
  
Каспар следит за его действиями с чуть приоткрытым ртом, он в явном замешательстве и не знает, как нужно реагировать правильно.  
  
Джо думает, что здесь нет никакого правильного варианта, все они странные и _не такие_ , но он также понимает, что Каспар сделает единственный возможный выбор, поэтому он чуть улыбается, когда тот стягивает домашнюю футболку и пижамные штаны и устраивается на кровати справа.  
  
Джо смотрит на него и спрашивает:  
  
— Что дальше?  
  
Каспар пожимает плечами, жест кажется чуть неловким из-за того, что он лежит на животе, забросив руку на Джо.  
  
— Продолжим нарушать правила?*  
  
Джо улыбается, немного приподнимается, тянется к Каспару и целует того в висок, крепко зажмурившись от накатившего сильного чувства.  
  
— Нет, — говорит Джо, когда чуть отстраняется.  
  
(Всё ещё можно сказать, что он очень близко, его губы задевают тонкие волоски на виске Каспара.)  
  
Джо продолжает:  
  
— Мы не нарушим ни одного правила на этот раз, потому что в кои то веки мы сделаем всё так, как полагается, слышишь?  
  
Каспар кивает и довольно жмурится.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, верно? — говорит он. — Ты же знаешь, что я…  
  
И Джо не требуется продолжения, он просто подаётся вперёд и целует Каспара в губы, одновременно сдвигаясь вплотную и прижимаясь к нему всем телом.  


///

  
Наутро Джо просыпается в крепких объятиях Каспара и думает о том, как сильно он его любит, а тот — _очевидно_ — любит его в ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Изменённая строка из песни Troye Sivan – Touch, звучащая в оригинале как «Get past all these rules», переводится как «пропустить правила мимо ушей».


	2. Chapter 2

Troye Sivan – Gasoline

  
  
Когда Трой понимает, что он натворил, ему начинает казаться, что уже поздно что-либо менять.  
  
Осознание происходит внезапно и совсем не так, как оно могло бы произойти — не тогда, когда он целует другого парня, не тогда, когда он сидит ночь напролёт в гостиничном номере один, и даже не тогда, когда возвращается на неделю домой к родителям.  
  
Совсем нет, хотя _формально_ можно сказать, что больше всего на него повлияли стены родной спальни.  
  
Трой заходит в комнату и включает свет, он понимает, что мало что изменилось с тех пор, как он покинул родной дом, и сейчас единственное, что он хочет после долгого перелёта — это спокойный многочасовой сон, он ложится в кровать и утыкается носом в подушку, когда на него внезапно накатывают воспоминания, от которых _буквально_ щемит сердце.  
  
Он вспоминает эту же комнату, только чуть более года назад, за окном — глубокая ночь, а он дома один. Трой смотрит в экран монитора и думает о том, что, возможно, где-то между студиями звукозаписи и бесконечным возвращением домой он теряет самого себя, когда ему пишет Тайлер.  
  
В его сообщениях — куча смайликов и много восклицательных знаков, он пишет слова с маленькой буквы, потому что так быстрее и удобнее, а ещё Трой знает, что за всем этим скрывается глубокая привязанность и желание поддержать и проявить тёплые чувства.  
  
Тайлер пишет о том, какие видео он планирует снять, он пишет о том, что хочет снять с ним, Троем, новый коллаб, он говорит о том, что больше не хочет перекрашивать волосы в безумные цвета, и сам Тайлер — фейерверки и вспышки, он яркий и пульсирующий, и он тёплый, обжигающе горячий.  
  
Трой вспоминает обо всём этом в темноте своей спальни и думает о том, что он сделал, возможно, одну из самых больших ошибок в своей жизни, когда внезапно пропал со всех радаров, уйдя с головой в карьеру, он думает о том, что ему хочется попытаться всё исправить, и он думает о том, что, возможно, ему немного хочется написать Тайлеру прямо сейчас, когда его сердце слегка заходится он невыносимой нежности.  
  
Он тихонько вздыхает и берёт телефон, он пишет одно-единственное сообщение и тут же блокирует сенсор, экран гаснет, и в комнате снова темно.  
  
_Я неправильно поступил с тобой, я жалею об этом._ *  


/|\

  
Трой просыпается через двенадцать часов, его голова тяжёлая, а глаза не хотят открываться, ему кажется, что он смог бы проспать ещё столько же, но осознание того, какое сообщение он отправил вчера Тайлеру, обжигает изнутри кислотным раствором.  
  
Трой специально не берёт в руки телефон, когда встаёт с кровати, он идёт в душ и умывается, он завтракает и улыбается родителям, рассказывает о подробностях поездки, о которых не мог рассказать по скайпу и в сообщениях, и это длится, кажется часами, он возвращается в свою комнату и ещё около двух часов копается в чемодане, потом снова падает на кровать и пытается что-то прочитать, но телефон лежит рядом, и рука непроизвольно тянется к нему.  
  
В конце концов, он берёт телефон, снимает блокировку и видит ответное сообщение, он касается уведомления и, сперва зажмурившись, смотрит всё же на текст.  
  
_Мне нужно что-то сделать._ **  
  
Трой облегчённо выдыхает и пишет ответ.  
  
Затаив дыхание, он отправляет сообщение, он хватает одеяло и заворачивается в него почти с головой, кончики его пальцев подрагивают от возбуждения, и он думает, что чувствует себя так, словно ему снова семнадцать лет, а может, даже меньше, лет четырнадцать, и он только что загрузил своё первое видео.  
  
_Я не могу посмотреть тебе в глаза, как бы я ни пытался._ ***  


\|/

  
Они переписываются строками из песен Троя вот уже несколько дней, и тот уже думает, что ему придётся скоро снова уезжать, когда внезапно приходит новое сообщение, и Трой понимает, что это уже — Тайлер собственной персоной, потому что это такой намёк, такой прямой намёк, и Трой правда очень рад за друзей, и ему всё так же больно за самого себя и за Тайлера.  
  
_Джо и Каспар сошлись. Пару дней назад, Джо только что написал._  
  
Трой открывает диалог с Джо и видит, что последние сообщения были около семи месяцев назад, и ему становится и правда неловко из-за происходящего, но он всё равно находит в себе силы написать короткое поздравительное сообщение.  
  
Потом Трой снова пишет Тайлеру, и в этом сообщении — вся надежда, которую он может и имеет право подарить.  
  
Он пишет:  
  
_Через три дня._  


/|\

  
Через три дня Трой встречается с Талером.  
  
Тот всё такой же улыбчивый, такой же солнечный и низкий, его хочется обнять, и Трой действительно собирается это сделать, но что-то останавливает его, и он просто подходит и кивает Тайлеру.  
  
Тот улыбается ему, говорит:  
  
— Добро пожаловать.  
  
И это звучит, как возвращение домой.  
  
Они едут в такси до дома Тайлера и почти не говорят, Трой усиленно держит руки в карманах пальто, но в один момент он достаёт правую и уверенно протягивает к Тайлеру.  
  
(Трою немного страшно, но Тайлер подставляется под нежное прикосновение и мягко трётся щекой о ладонь Троя, потом обхватывает её пальцами и крепко сжимает.)  
  
Трою кажется, что это всё ему только снится, ему кажется, что этого быть не может на самом деле, но вот он, Тайлер, рядом с ним, и всё то, так и не успевшее реализоваться между ними двумя, снова искрится и пузырится кислотными цветами вокруг, и это так страшно и прекрасно одновременно, что Трою хочется плакать.  
  
И он видит это. Видит слёзы в глазах Тайлера и не понимает, чего в них больше: радости или грусти.  
  
Машина останавливается, и Трой выходит, пока Тайлер расплачивается за проезд, он вытаскивает свой чемодан.  


\|/

  
Трой не знает, что привело их к этому — возможно, вся их чёртова жизнь вела в этот момент, в этот такой нелепый момент, когда он оказывается прижат к стене, один рукав его пальто бесполезно свисает с плеча, его длинные пальцы запутаны в волосах Тайлера, а губы плотно прижаты к его губам.  
  
Он не понимает, где и на каком континенте находится, он не знает, какой сегодня день и какое число — всё слилось в единый мираж, и это слитое полотно калейдоскопа перед глазами перемежается с ощущением привязанности и мягких губ Тайлера на его губах.  
  
Трой не хочет отстраняться, потому что тогда придётся объясняться, тогда придётся что-то решать, а он не хочет делать этого больше всего на свете, он хочет только всегда обнимать Тайлера, он хочет всегда быть рядом и не впускать реальность внутрь, он хочет всегда любить его и заниматься любовью, и это всё для него, это и звёзды, и луна, и юность, и солнце.  
  
Тайлер шепчет тихонько:  
  
— Пойдём, нам нужно поговорить.  
  
И Трой отрицательно мычит, он цепляется руками за воротник толстовки Тайлера и не может разжать пальцы.  
  
— Пойдём, — смеётся легко Тайлер, берёт Троя за руку, ободряюще сжимает пальцы и ведёт за собой в комнату.  
  
Трой стаскивает пальто окончательно, садится рядом с Тайлером, вплотную практически, и ему кажется, будто их снова разделяют мили недопонимания и мили физические, и это так пугает и сбивает дыхание, что он едва ли не стонет от отчаяния.  
  
(Если бы можно было, он сел бы Тайлеру на колени, но ему кажется, что это чересчур.)  
  
Тайлер всё понимает — _господи боже, какой же он хороший_ — он поднимает Троя с дивана и усаживает себе на колени, он обхватывает его за спину и крепко прижимает к себе, он говорит:  
  
— Успокойся, пожалуйста, всё будет хорошо, честно, — потом Тайлер улыбается, и лучики-морщинки разбегаются из уголков его глаз, и Трой думает, что Тайлер такой невероятно красивый.  
  
— Тилли, — шепчет Трой и улыбается, потому что это так странно — снова называть Тайлера так ласково и нежно.  
  
Они начинают говорить, они обсуждают всё на свете: тур Троя, новые проекты Тайлера, они вспоминают своих друзей и говорят о том, какие счастливые они за Джо и Каспара, а потом Тайлер вспоминает Дэна и Фила и говорит, что давненько он не слышал об этих двоих, что, возможно, у них тоже началась спокойная, насколько она вообще только для них возможна, счастливая жизнь.  
  
Трой улыбается и расспрашивает обо всех остальных, он искренне сожалеет, что давно не находил время для того, чтобы выйти на контакт, но это ведь и правда именно так.  
  
Потом они замолкают, и тишина не кажется чем-то тяжёлыми пугающим, она дружелюбная и успокаивающая, она — как бальзам на душу, как что-то исцеляющее, что-то, что может помочь им исправить ошибки и начать то, что когда-то давно они так и не решились начать.  
  
Трой говорит:  
  
— Я не хочу без тебя.  
  
И это звучит так, будто он маленький ребёнок, но ему нет до этого никакого дела вообще.  
  
Он говорит:  
  
— Я напишу о тебе песню.  
  
И Тайлер улыбается, он стремительно краснеет и смущается, и Трою кажется, что нет зрелища прекраснее, он наклоняется и целует Талера в губы.  
  
Тайлер продолжает улыбаться сквозь поцелуй, и он такой непозволительно счастливый, что Трой невольно заражается его счастьем в ответ.  
  
Тайлер говорит:  
  
_— Ты заслуживаешь вечности._ ****  
  
А Трой не может не ответить:  
  
_— Я постараюсь держать тебя ближе._ *****  
  
Тайлер немного хмурится и говорит:  
  
— Ты не будешь _пытаться_. Мы просто будем вместе.  
  
И Трой снова чувствует себя дома, на этот раз уже целиком и полностью — здесь, в руках у Тайлера, его губы прижаты в нежной коже на его шее, а ступни касаются пушистого ворса ковра.  
  
Теперь он точно _дома_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Строка из песни Troye Sivan – Gasoline, в оригинале звучит как «I've done you wrong, I regret it».  
> ** Строка из песни Troye Sivan – Gasoline, в оригинале звучит как «I need to do something».  
> *** Строка из песни Troye Sivan – Gasoline, в оригинале звучит как «And I can't look you in the eye, no matter how hard I try».  
> **** Строка из песни Troye Sivan – Gasoline, в оригинале звучит как «You deserve forever».  
> ***** Строка из песни Troye Sivan – Gasoline, в оригинале звучит как «Imma try to keep you near».


	3. bring colour to my skies

Troye Sivan – Happy Little Pill 

У Дэна есть список.  
  
У всех есть свой список на случай экстренных ситуаций, такой, чтобы в случае чего, ближайший к тебе человек знал, как нужно помочь.  
  
У Дэна список особенный. Он думает, что, в общем-то, он полностью отображает его реальность, и это то, что не может не играть ему на руку — в этом списке всего одно имя, всего одно действие, всего одна просьба.  
  
В этом списке написано только одно.  
  
_господи-пожалуйста-позовите-Фила_  
  
Дэн знает, что эта крошечная записка о том, кто нужен ему на тот случай, если его внезапно накроет тошнотворной смолянистой волной горечи, которую нельзя ни смыть, ни остановить, можно только быть рядом и держать на плаву, потому что — ну, как иначе-то, ведь он просто задохнётся один.  
  
И он не один.  
  
Когда это происходит снова, Дэн уже готов. Он знает все предпосылки, он угадывает симптомы и успевает предупредить Фила. Тот мягко кивает и говорит:  
  
— Я буду рядом.  
  
Дэн устало фыркает и отвечает:  
  
— Ты должен _заставить_ меня _хотеть_ себя рядом.  
  
Фил смотрит на мгновение непонимающе, будто то, что сказал ему Дэн только что — полная несуразица, но потом осознание приходит к нему, и он кивает снова:  
  
— Я найду способ, — говорит Фил и сжимает плечо Дэна. — Ты не будешь в этом один.  


|/|

  
Проходит ещё пару дней, и горячечное ощущение болевым валом накрывает Дэна с головой. С виду ничего не меняется — он просто просыпается утром в своей спальне, но вот дальше этого дело не заходит. Он поворачивается на бок, свешивает голову с подушки, и ему кажется, что его сейчас _буквально_ стошнит.  
  
Он не знает, сколько времени прошло, сколько минут-часов-дней-недель, он просто лежит и не шевелится, он смотрит в одну точку и думает о том, что, чёрт возьми, более бестолкового существования у него быть не может, что у него больше нет якоря, потому что это всё не работает, ничего не работает, и он один, совсем один барахтается в этом дерьме и тонет, он, кажется, готов заплакать и не может, и это раскалывает его пополам и спаивает снова, чтобы расколоть надвое вновь.  
  
Дэн сворачивается в клубочек и тихонько хнычет, ему жарко под одеялом и одновременно арктически холодно, он не знает, как надо, он не знает, как правильно, у него больше нет ни цели, ни средств, стрелка его компаса сбилась и панически мечется в этой магнитной буре; Дэн больше не знает, где север-юг-запад-восток, он видит только искажённую линию горизонта и тошнотворную мешанину того, во что превратилось всё его существование.  
  
Проходит ещё одна вечность, и дверь открывается, он слышит тихие шаги и зарывается глубже под одеяло — он не хочет никого видеть. Он не хочет никого и ничего рядом, потому что он такой жалкий, такой бестолковый, такой бесполезный.  
  
Дэн чувствует тепло чужих рук, обхватывающих его плечи сквозь толстое одеяло, потом он ощущает, что одеяло медленно с него стаскивают, и он, хоть и цепляется за него, оказывается на свету.  
  
Дэн слепо моргает и видит перед собой Фила, его лицо — трогательная смесь заботы, беспокойства и какой-то твёрдой уверенности, и Дэн цепляется за это чувство, как за хренов якорь в тошнотворном водовороте бестолковых метаний.  
  
Фил чуть придвигается к нему, наклоняется и оставляет тёплый поцелуй на лбу Дэна, крепко прижимаясь губами и задерживаясь чуть дольше, чем это необходимо, просто для того, чтобы дать Дэну возможность прочувствовать момент, позволить ему уцепиться за нежность-добро-поддержку, которой Фил делится щедро и опрометчиво.  
  
Дэн замирает, водоворот ощущений резко останавливается и сводится только к одному чувству — и это такое сумасшедшее тепло, что становится больно.  
  
Когда Фил отстраняется, Дэн смотрит на него бестолковым мечущимся взглядом и не понимает, как нужно отреагировать так, чтобы не ломать ничего и не разрушить.  
  
Фил говорит:  
  
— Я обещал, что ты не будешь один, понятно?  
  
Дэн кивает и шепчет какие-то растерянные благодарности, уткнувшись носом Филу в плечо (он не помнит, когда Фил начал крепко прижимать его к себе, но он знает, что ему это нужно).  
  
На какое-то мгновение становится чуточку легче.  


|\|

  
В следующий раз он попадается в ловушку на следующий же день.  
  
Дэн решает выйти из комнаты и сделать себе кофе, он делает всего шаг вперёд и понимает, что хочет сделать тысячу миллиардов шагов назад, потому что вот оно, вот самый апогей, вот сама суть — ничего не имеет смысла, и ему хочется плакать без остановки, он сползает по стене и садится на пол, уткнувшись носом в колени и начинает всхлипывать.  
  
_Фил рядом_ , чувствует Дэн, когда тот через мгновение оказывается прямо перед ним.  
  
Фил обнимает его и баюкает, пока Дэн не успокаивается (на самом деле, ему не требуется так уже много времени на это, потому что Фил такой тёплый, такой родной, такой надёжный, что уже через пару минут Дэн чувствует, как начинает согреваться).  
  
Фил снова целует Дэна в лоб, а тот цепляется за его шею и тычется губами в плечо — ему плевать на все возможные последствия, когда это единственный способ удержаться на поверхности — даже если это означает, что Фил узнает всё о том, что он хранит внутри так надёжно и долго.  
  
Ему просто нужно, чтобы Фил спас его, и у того, кажется, получается.  


|/|

  
Приступы случаются часто, и Дэн то выныривает, то вновь погружается на самое дно, но каждый раз Фил _рядом_ с ним.  


|\|

  
Он не знает, как долго он барахтается на самом гребне волны, он не знает, как долго находится под толщей всего навалившегося, но зато он точно знает, благодаря кому он ещё не сошёл с ума окончательно.  
  
Поцелуи Фила становятся мягче и нежнее, с каждым разом всё дольше, и Дэн совсем не против, потому что они — знак того, что скоро всё закончится, что скоро всё будет хорошо, и чем дольше Фил целует, тем ближе Дэн к концу этого ужасного затяжного чувства, что всё не имеет смысла, не имеет конца и края, что всё больше не будет так, как прежде.  
  
И оно больше и не будет так, как прежде, Дэн понимает это и немного боится последствий, но разве это имеет смысл тогда, когда Фил рядом, Фил держит его в руках, Фил помогает.  
  
Когда это происходит в последний раз (Дэн отчего-то уверен, что всё уже закончилось, что это — последнее, что ему уже лучше и легче, и что поддержка Фила — самое ценное, что только могла дать ему судьба), Дэн поднимает голову и смотрит Филу в глаза, он смотрит внимательно и ждёт, и Фил, кажется, начинает понимать.  
  
И он и правда понимает.  
  
Фил колеблется — он не уверен, что это именно то, что им нужно, хотя это то, что он хочет, и он боится нарушить хрупкое равновесие, в которое постепенно приходит Дэн; Фил знает, что тот ещё будет нестабильным несколько дней, и ещё несколько недель уйдёт на полное восстановление, но он видит такую откровенную просьбу в распахнутых широко глазах Дэна, что не может устоять — как минимум потому, что и сам хочет.  
  
Они придвигаются друг к другу одновременно — они такие милые и бестолковые, стоящие на коленях посреди гостиной и держащие друг друга в ладонях.  
  
Фил целует нежно и аккуратно, и Дэн чувствует, как у него сжимается сердце от невыносимо сильного чувства, и он раздвигает губы и впускает язык Фила внутрь, и Дэн, кажется, перестаёт чувствовать что-либо, кроме как мягкого тепла и влажности.  
  
В его груди не дыра более — что-то новое, светлое и яркое, он слышит своё сердцебиение и сердцебиение Фила, и ему кажется, что вот оно — то, что так и должно быть, то, что должно было случиться уже давно, ещё тогда, при самой первой встрече, и Дэн и правда начинает сожалеть, пока не понимает, что сожалеть ему не о чем — они всё так же вместе и всё так же счастливы, и все его кризисы, и все подъёмы и провалы, и всё вот это вот — за всё это он готов бороться.  
  
Потому что только оно имеет смысл.  


|/|

  
Спустя две недели Дэн возвращается к себе прежнему — но не совсем. Ему кажется, что он прошёл через полное совершенствование, ему больше не больно и не страшно, он больше не один и не одинок — у него есть Фил, и он есть во всех смыслах этого слова.  


|\|

  
Дэну нравится абсолютно всё — ему нравится просыпаться рядом с Филом, ему нравится ловить его тёплое дыхание, ему нравится то, как тот едва заметно ловит воздух губами между поцелуями, как он иногда цепляется за него и хватает за руку, когда увлекается и чуть ли не теряет равновесие, утягивая Дэна вслед за собой.  
  
И Дэн не знает, любил ли он когда-нибудь хоть кого-то так сильно.  


|/|

  
Когда он решается, наконец, признаться Филу в том, что чувствует, оказывается, что этого больше и не нужно делать. Фил и так всё прекрасно знает, Фил говорит:  
  
— Боже мой, Дэн, неужели это так необходимо?  
  
И Дэн сначала хочет обидеться, а потом дослушивает фразу Фила до конца и понимает:  
  
— Я никого и не любил, кажется, до тебя, знаешь, никого. Ты как аксиома для меня, непреложная и не требующая никаких пояснений. Не было никого до тебя, потому что никто не может сравниться с тобой, слышишь?  
  
Дэну кажется, что в его глазах пляшут чёртовы розовые сердечки, а в груди сердце вот-вот проломит рёбра.  
  
Дэн без слов прижимает Фила и без остановки целует его лицо, потом он крепко стискивает его в объятиях и шепчет:  
  
— Ты разукрасил моё небо во все оттенки синего.*  
  
И это, наверное, самое красивое, что Фил слышал за всю свою жизнь, когда Дэн продолжает:  
  
— Теперь моё небо цвета своих глаз, слышишь?  


|\|

  
Фил знает, что то, что между ними двумя — это навсегда, на века и тысячелетия.  
  
Дэн не такой романтик — он просто счастлив тому, что у них есть, и он знает точно и наверняка: ничто на свете не разлучит их, потому что это кажется чем-то нереальным и предельно невозможным.  
  
Они вместе, и это их личная аксиома.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Расширенная и изменённая строка из песни Troye Sivan – Happy Little Pill, в оригинале звучит как «Bring color to my skies», переводится как «верни краски моему небу».


End file.
